Remus
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Secret de Remus

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre : **Remus

**Auteur : **Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le Secret de Remus.<strong>

La pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Si à l'extérieur la nuit s'annonçait froide et pluvieuse, il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur de cette grande salle ronde aux couleurs rouge et or, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux, dans laquelle régnait une ambiance confortable et chaleureuse. Ce lieu convivial était peuplé par de nombreux élèves; certains étudiaient avec ardeur penchés sur des tables recouvertes de parchemins, d'autres bavardaient ou jouaient aux échecs version sorciers, lovés dans des fauteuils ou sur de confortables coussins.

Quatre garçons d'une douzaine d'années assis sur le tapis, près de la cheminée, jouaient aux cartes.

Le premier s'appelait James Potter, il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux très ébouriffés, d'un noir de jais. Des lunettes cachaient ses yeux couleur noisette.  
>Le second portait le nom de Sirius Black. Il était très beau et aussi grand que son camarade, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux gris avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte.<br>Le troisième garçon, Peter Pettigrow, était plus petit, plus potelé. De petits yeux bleus pétillaient sur son visage joufflu, ce qui lui donnait une expression plus juvénile que les trois autres. Il semblait légèrement peureux, ce qui était rare chez les élèves de Gryffondor.  
>Le dernier, bien que grand et mince, paraissait plutôt pâle et maladif. Des cheveux châtains clair encadraient le visage de Remus Lupin. Il était sans aucun doute le plus sage et le plus calme du petit groupe. Ces amis le trouvaient même un peu renfermé sur lui-même: il ne parlait jamais de lui, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux. On aurait presque dit que Remus leur cachait quelque chose, un secret qu'il gardait profondément ancré derrière ses yeux ambrés, n'osant le révéler.<p>

Oui, Remus était sans doute le plus mystérieux de tous les élèves de seconde année de Poudlard. Il lui arrivait même de disparaître certains soirs, ne réapparaissant jamais avant le lendemain. Une fois, il était même resté absent pendant trois jours. A chacun de ses retours, il paraissait fatigué, éreinté, comme si un fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, un fardeau le rendant de plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus malade; un fardeau qu'il ne pouvait ni abandonner, ni confier à quelqu'un d'autre...

Bien entendu, ses amis le questionnait sans cesse sur ses mystérieuses disparitions, et Remus n'avait de cesse d'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires pour expliquer son absence: « Ma mère est gravement malade, je suis allé la voir à la maison. » , « Mon grand-père vient de mourir » , « Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie » , etc…

Après un an et demi à côtoyer Remus, ses amis ne s'étonnaient pratiquement plus de ses absences, acceptant ses excuses sans discuter, sans même le questionner davantage. Ils avaient compris que le jeune garçon n'en dirait pas plus, même s'ils commençaient à le soupçonner de leur cacher la vérité.

Un soir où Remus et Peter étaient allés se coucher, Sirius et James en avaient même parlé entre eux. Curieux de nature, ils avaient décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir ce que leur ami leur cachait… La prochaine fois que Remus quitterai la salle commune à une heure tardive, les deux garçons le suivraient, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le LoupGarou

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Remus

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Loup-Garou.<strong>

Deux semaines plus tard, Sirius et James jouaient aux échecs version sorciers, tandis que Peter les regardait en encourageant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Au moment où Sirius s'exclamait « échec et mat! », Remus descendit les marches du dortoir, l'air préoccupé. Il portait une lourde cape de voyage et semblait contrarié de trouver ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Hé! Remus, tu viens faire une partie? Je vais te battre ce coup-ci, j'en suis sûr! s'exclama Sirius en voyant son ami  
>- euh non, pas aujourd'hui, je… je n'ai pas trop envie<br>- Pourquoi? Tu comptais aller quelque part? le coupa James en se levant d'un bond.  
>- non, non, je…<br>- Alors pourquoi as-tu mis cette cape si ce n'est pour aller dehors? demanda Peter. »

Remus soupira.

« Et bien, en fait, je dois partir, ma mère est malade - je viens juste de recevoir un hibou - et… je... je dois aller tout de suite à la maison. Vous… vous comprenez, elle a une maladie grave et elle a besoin de moi. Je dois y aller c'est important.  
>- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta maman, Remus, dit le naïf Peter avec un air triste.<br>- Et bien, vas-y mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ajouta James d'un air empressé.  
>- C'est vrai, il ne faut pas faire attendre ta maman, renchérit Sirius »<p>

Remus les regarda avec un air surpris : c'était bien la première fois que ces amis le laissaient partir ainsi. Décidant de laisser ce mystère de côté pour l'instant, il se détourna, leur adressant un vague « bonne nuit » avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

A peine avait-il quitté la salle que James s'était précipité dans le dortoir, avant de réapparaître presque instantanément, fourrant la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac. Puis, Sirius et lui se ruèrent vers la sortie, laissant Peter sur place, tout décontenancé par la conduite étrange de ses amis.

« Eh ! Où allez-vous ?  
>- Cueillir des fraises.<br>- Des fraises ? En plein mois de Janvier ? »

James et Sirius n'entendirent même pas la remarque de leur ami, ayant déjà refermé le passage de la grosse dame derrière eux. Ils s'étaient glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité et avançaient rapidement, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver la trace de Remus et se mirent donc à le suivre à distance…

Quand ils parvinrent au hall d'entrée, les deux compères eurent la surprise de voir l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, attendre Remus en bas des marches. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans le parc du château, lui parlant à voix basse, comme on parlerait à un enfant malade. James et Sirius les suivirent jusqu'au pied du Saule Cogneur, qui s'était immobilisé, suite à un sortilège qu'avait lancé l'infirmière. Stupéfaits, ils les virent ensuite pénétrer dans un passage, situé entre les racines de l'arbre.  
>Ne sachant que faire, les deux Gryffondors restèrent plantés à une centaine de mètres de l'ouverture, discutant de la marche à suivre. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de continuer leur quête quand ils virent Mme Pomfresh ressortir du passage secret. Seule. Où pouvait bien être passé Remus?<p>

Les deux compères virent avec horreur les branches du saule s'agiter de nouveau, tandis que l'infirmière s'éloignait. Ils se précipitèrent alors entre les racines de l'arbre et glissèrent sur une surface inclinée menant à l'entrée d'un tunnel au plafond bas. Ils progressaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, inquiets pour leur ami, ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.  
>Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce et ils virent une lueur qui filtrait à travers une petite ouverture. De grands bruits sourds leur parvenaient.<br>De plus en plus inquiets, ils découvrirent une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible: le sol était couvert de taches de sang, tous les meubles étaient cassés et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un grognement sourd derrière eux. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et trouvèrent nez à nez avec un loup, mais le plus terrifiant des loups qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, doté de longues griffes, plus aiguisées que des rasoirs, et d'une immense mâchoire aux dents pointues.

Les deux amis eurent tout juste le temps de se précipiter dans le passage en hurlant tandis que la bête leur fonçait dessus…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sur Les Bords du Lac

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Remus

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Sur Les Bords du Lac.<strong>

« Mais ils sont complètement malades ! Garder un monstre pareil dans une école ! J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était un génie, et ben maintenant, j'en suis sûr : je me suis complètement trompé ! Un génie, tu parles ! Un imbécile, un danger public ! Non mais franchement, tu te rends compte ! Non mais imagine ! On aurait pu se faire dévorer ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il entendait à peine James. Le souffle coupé, il était plié en deux aux côtés de son ami. Ils ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. James et lui s'étaient rués vers la sortie à la vue de l'infâme monstre, oubliant ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, oubliant même la présence du Saule Cogneur. En tous cas, l'arbre ne les avait pas oubliés lui. Sirius avait reçu un terrible coup au niveau de la cage thoracique et les lunettes de James avaient été cassées par une des branches de l'arbre. Des larmes de douleur coulaient le long des joues de Sirius tandis que son ami discourait.

« Non, mais je veux bien moi aller dans une école de magie, apprendre à combattre les monstres et tout ça… mais faudrait quand même pas pousser mémère dans les orties ! Non mais vraiment,c'est trop exagéré ! T'imagines si un élève se fait manger un jour, tous les problèmes qu'y z'auraient… Eh ! Je te parle, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'écoutes pas ! »

James s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, puis se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« On l'a échappé belle quand même! s'exclama James en soupirant.  
>- C'est clair. Y'a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché…<br>- Ouais, je sais même plus ce qu'on venait faire ici…  
>- Nom d'une chouette! Remus! Tu crois qu'il est là-bas, avec le monstre! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Mondieumondieumondieu, je l'avais complètement oublié! Il faut y retourner, le tirer de là! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, bouge-toi! Remue-toi! Allez, grouille, Remus est en danger et tout ce que tu fais c'est rester tranquillement assis. Viens, je peux rien faire tout seul, faut que tu viennes. Mais non, Môssieur James Potter n'en a rien à faire, Môssieur James Potter a peur du grand méchant loup. Allez, James, faut y aller, Remus a besoin de nous!<br>- Ca ne sert à rien Sirius, c'est trop tard, répondit James d'une voix étrangement calme.  
>- Que…qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? murmura l'autre, décontenancé par le calme de son ami devant l'aspect tragique de la situation.<br>- Regarde, répondit-il, montrant la surface du lac dans laquelle se reflétait la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas un monstre ordinaire, c'est un loup-garou.  
>-Tu… tu es sûr? demanda Sirius, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.<br>James ne répondit pas.  
>- Alors là, il n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer… »<p>

Sirius se laissa tomber près de James. Le silence s'établit. Ils avaient froid, mais pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils restèrent assis, côte à côte, regardant sans la voir la surface du lac, pensant aux derniers évènements. Ils étaient effrayés, ils tremblaient encore en repensant au terrible loup-garou. Mais ils avaient surtout peur pour leur ami. En fermant les yeux, ils revoyaient le sol maculé de sang, le sang de Remus peut-être…  
>Après un moment qui leur sembla durer une éternité, Sirius rompit le silence:<p>

« Tu ne trouves quand même pas ça bizarre?  
>- De quoi?<br>- Une infirmière qui emmène les élèves se faire dévorer.  
>- Si. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. En fait, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.<br>- Moi non plus. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Sirius, tu trouves pas qu'il fait froid?  
>- Si. Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis frigorifié.<br>- Tu veux rentrer?  
>- Pas envie. »<br>Il y eut un nouveau silence.  
>« Allez viens on rentre, ajouta-t-il après un long silence. De toute façon, on peut plus rien pour lui maintenant. »<p>

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château, la démarche mal assurée, tremblant encore des récents évènements.

Ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le lendemain

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Remus

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le lendemain.<strong>

« Eh! Les gars! Levez-vous! Allez! Debout! »

James ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts plus de trois secondes. Il entendit Sirius grogner dans le lit voisin tandis qu'un Peter en pleine forme tirait les rideaux des lits à baldaquin.

« Allez Sirius, lève-toi!  
>- Gn'il est quelle heure?<br>- L'heure de se lever! Allez James, je te rappelle qu'on a plein de devoirs à faire aujourd'hui! »

Le Soleil illuminait la chambre. James se redressa sur son séant et s'assit au bord du lit. Il attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit et les chaussa avant de jeter un coup d'œil alentour: la pièce circulaire lui semblait plus froide que d'ordinaire. A sa droite, Peter tentait de forcer Sirius à se lever, tirant les draps du lit tandis que l'autre ronchonnait. A sa gauche, des manuels scolaires et des vêtements froissés gisaient pêle-mêle sur le lit du petit blond. Le regard de James se porta ensuite sur le dernier lit du dortoir. Situé juste en face du sien, le lit de Remus était l'opposé exact de celui de Peter. Il apparaissait froid, peu accueillant, comme si personne n'y avait dormi depuis un certain temps.

« Bon levez-vous! Je vous attends à la bibliothèque! Y'a une montagne de devoirs à faire! »

Tandis que Peter quittait la pièce, James se leva et examina plus attentivement le quart de la pièce réservé à son ami disparu. Remus était plutôt méticuleux et avait horreur du désordre, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux quolibets de la part de ses camarades. James sourit en voyant les draps soigneusement tirés et les vêtements sans un pli posés sur la chaise. Remus avait laissé ses livres empilés sur la table de nuit, près d'un cadre photo le représentant avec ses parents. James n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à la photo: elle avait toujours été là, depuis leur première année, mais il n'y avait jamais accordé la moindre attention. Il regarda John et Mary Lupin, le sourire aux lèvres, enlacer tendrement leur petit garçon… Si seulement ils savaient…

James soupira. De toute évidence, Remus ne se doutait pas qu'il n'allait jamais revenir dans le dortoir, que cette nuit allait être la dernière… Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains…

« James…  
>- Mmh?<br>- Je me sens pas bien, tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as?<br>- Mal au ventre. Et aux bras aussi. A cause de ce fichu Saule! Regarde »

Une immense plaque rouge était visible sur le torse de Sirius. De nombreuses cicatrices marquaient ses avant-bras là où les branches de l'arbre l'avaient frappé.

« D'accord, pas de problèmes, habille-toi, on va y aller.  
>- Tu crois qu'on aurait du faire quelque chose hier? Pour Remus?, demanda Sirius en passant un pull.<br>- Je préfère pas y penser. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça.  
>- Moi non plus, j'aurais préféré pas savoir, comme Peter. On aurait mieux fait de rester ici. De toute façon, qu'on y soit allés ou pas, le résultat aurait été le même, non?<br>- Ouais, surement. »

Aucun des deux garçons ne semblait convaincu par leurs propos. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent la salle commune sans dire un mot, ce qui ne leur était pas habituel. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'infirmerie d'une démarche mécanique, sans faire attention aux autres étudiants qui les croisaient, étonnés de voir leur expression triste, comme si une terrible malédiction venait de s'abattre sur eux.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Mme Pomfresh.  
>« Black et Potter! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui? Vous vous êtes encore battus avec le petit Snape?<br>- Non… en fait…euh… je suis tombé. »

Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh ne posait pas beaucoup de questions et examina Sirius sans lui demander comment une simple chute pouvait lui apporter de telles marques. Une question brûlait les lèvres de James. Pourquoi avait-elle entraîné Remus dans les bras d'un loup-garou? Pourquoi l'avait-elle entraîné à sa perte? Mais devant l'aspect sévère de l'infirmière il n'osa le lui demander.

C'est alors que le jeune garçon remarqua qu'un des lits de l'infirmerie était entouré de paravent. Curieux de nature, il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'occuper.

« Voilà c'est fini, y'avait pas de quoi en faire un drame.  
>- Merci Madame.<br>- Inutile de me remercier, c'est mon travail de soigner les blessures, aussi curieuses soient-elles. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas mal d'onguents à préparer. Alors je vous laisse, ramassez vos affaires et disparaissez! Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que de traîner ici! »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle pour aller dans son bureau, les laissant ainsi seuls.

« Sirius, viens voir. »  
>James chuchotait, mais le jeune garçon décela tout de même un air surexcité dans la voix de son ami. Il s'approcha des paravents.<br>« Regarde »  
>Sirius s'exécuta.<p>

Sur le lit, Remus reposait, paisiblement endormi.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Problème de Poil

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Remus

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un Problème de Poil.<strong>

« Remus! »

Ne s'attendant pas à trouver son ami, qu'il croyait mort, paisiblement endormi, Sirius ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut au cri de son ami. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour, filtrée par les paravents, lui parvenait faiblement. Mais, malgré la pénombre, il discerna deux visages, glissés entre deux paravents, qui le regardaient. Il clignât des yeux et reconnut alors les deux visages qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir, même s'il en avait affreusement besoin.  
>En effet, cela aurait pu sembler curieux, mais Remus, bien loin de se réjouir à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis, Remus ne savait que penser. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté venait de se produire: ceux qu'il condidérait comme ses meilleurs amis le trouvaient, affaibli et pitoyable, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire? Son instinct lui disait d'avoir confiance en eux, mais une petite voix, nichée à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui murmurait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, que personne jamais ne parviendrait à l'aimer en ayant conscience de son si terrible secret, il faudrait être complètement dingue pour cela.<br>Remus ne savait quelle alternative choisir, quelle conduite adopter. Pouvait-il avoir réellement confiance en eux? Etait-ce seulement envisageable?

Tandis que le jeune garçon réfléchissait, James et Sirius le considéraient gravement. Le moment de surprise passé, ils éprouvaient maintenant un immense soulagement en retrouvant leur camarade vivant; mais, de toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, Remus ne semblait pas heureux de les revoir, comme si leur présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils se sentaient gênés, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être avaient-ils imaginé leurs retrouvailles autrement? Un instant, ils envisagèrent de partir, devant la réaction de Remus, mais une question leur brûlait les lèvres, les empêchant de faire demi-tour, de quitter la salle tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la réponse tant attendue...  
>C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent: les yeux bruns, les gris et les ambrés. Ils se regardèrent, sourirent et parlèrent tous en même temps:<p>

« Que faites-vous ici? demanda Remus  
>- Content de voir que tu es en vie, déclara James<br>- On te croyait mort! s'exclama Sirius »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Ils sourirent de nouveau.

« N'empêche, comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir?  
>- Me sortir de quoi? Je... je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius<br>- Mais du monstre! Hier soir!  
>- Un...un monstre? »<p>

La voix de Remus tremblait. A cet instant, il leur parut plutôt craintif et faible, très faible. Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre à présent. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il semblait fatigué, éreinté même. De grands cernes étaient dessinés sous ces yeux. Il avait un teint pâle et maladif. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes et on aurait dit que chaque geste, chaque mouvement lui coûtait un effort considérable...

« Remus? ça a pas l'air d'aller...»

Ils lui parlaient à présent comme l'on parle à un petit enfant malade, avec un accent de pitié dans la voix... Remus détestait que l'on lui parle ainsi. Et pourtant, chaque personne à qui il avait un jour confié ce secret, qui faisait de lui un monstre aux yeux des autres, lui avait parlé ainsi avant de le laissar tomber pour toujours. Tout ceux qui savaient lui avaient un jour parlé de cette façon si désagréable, comme s'il allait bientôt mourir ou leur faire du mal. Tout le monde, hormis ses parents et Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui l'avait compris, qui l'avait même aidé. A cet instant, il n'était pas sûr que les deux garçons assis sur le bord de son lit pourraient ensuite le comprendre, s'adresser à lui comme l'on parle à un égal. Mais était-il capable de continuer à leur mentir, comme il le faisait depuis tout ce temps? Il ne savait pas. D'un côté, ils éprouvaient de la pitié pour lui, avant même qu'il n'évoque un soupçon de ce terrible secret, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait après leur avoir dit? Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient eu peur pour lui. Peut-être qu'ils l'aimaient bien en fin de compte? Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit sa mère, un jour, il y a si longtemps: "les amis, les vrais amis, Remus, sont ceux qui ne te laisseront jamais tomber, quoi que tu fasses". Il pouvait encore entendre encore la voix de sa mère résonner dans sa tête.  
>Remus soupira. Il avait prit sa décision. Il devait leur dire. Et ensuite, peu importe leur réaction, il était prêt à comprendre, à accepter d'être une nouvelle fois rejeté...<p>

« Écoutez les gars, pour hier...  
>- Tu as réussi à t'enfuir, c'est ça, n'est ce pas? Il devait y avoir une issue que l'on a pas remarqué...<br>- Non... en fait, je suis resté dans la maison.  
>- Ah! Tu as réussi à te cacher!<br>Remus fit non de la tête.  
>- Alors t'as pas réussi, ça explique le sang... car c'était bien ton sang, pas vrai? demanda James<br>- Oui  
>- Mais t'as quand même réussi à t'en tirer avant que ce monstre te dévore...<br>- Ce n'était pas vraiment un monstre, c'était...  
>- ... un loup-garou. Oui, ça on avait compris. Mais il a quand même essayé de nous croquer! dit Sirius<br>- Écoutez, je suis désolé d'avoir, euh... je veux dire, je... suis désolé que... (Il prend une profonde inspiration)... C'était moi! Le loup-garou, c'était moi! ajouta-t-il très vite.  
>- Tu veux dire que tu...<br>- Je suis un loup-garou, oui. »

Les deux garçons restèrent abasourdis devant cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue...

« Mais pourquoi ne nous en as tu jamais rien dit  
>- Je pensais que vous ne comprendriez pas.<br>- Remus, tu sais quoi? Tu es vraiment un parfait imbécile... Comme si un simple petit problème de poils pouvait nous mettre en boule...»


	6. Chapitre 6 : Épilogue

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Remus

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Comment Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent que Remus est un loup-garou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Épilogue.<strong>

_Vingt ans plus tard, à Poudlard._

"Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur"

« Dément! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix deux garçons aux cheveux roux, rigoureusement identiques l'un à l'autre, en contemplant le vieux morceau de parchemin usé qu'ils venaient de chiper dans le bureau du concierge...

« Fred, mon vieux, je crois que nous tenons entre les mains les clefs de notre réussite future...  
>- Entièrement d'accord avec toi George...»<p>

Les deux rouquins rirent alors, bénissant Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue de la formidable idée qu'ils avaient eu le jour où ils créerent leur fantastique invention...


End file.
